iNeed To Know
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: Summer for Carly has always had a special meaning, but when Sam, Freddie and Gibby and even Spencer and his girlfriend start to act weird, she need to find out what is going on. She needs to figure out what's going on, all in a 3 month summer vacation. Can she do is? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**This is a all new story. Sorry it took me forever to update, I just had a hard time figuring how to write this.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Carly Point of View

I sat in English class, Miss. Briggs talking about something that dealt with a sentence or something. I was too distracted by the fact that in two days was Summer Vacation. I was excited for it, and I could tell that everyone in my class was, too. Well except for Sam. She was sitting beside me, staring. I tapped her with my foot, and she looked at me. She then continued to stare. I tried to see what she was staring at, but the bell rang. Great.

Sam grabbed her stuff and dashed out of the room. I grabbed my stuff and walked down the hall. I went to my locker and Sam was putting some textbooks and papers in her locker. Freddie came over and he looked at Sam. She said something, but I couldn't hear it. I walked over and the two of them stopped talking and Sam went back to stuffing stuff in her locker, and Freddie looked at me.

"Hey Carly," he said, getting his phone out.

"Hey," I replied. I opened my locker and pulled some textbooks out and put some in.

"I have to go, see you guys," Sam said as she closed her locker and made her way down the hall.

"Remember we have rehearsal later," I reminded her.

"I don't know how long I will be. You know my mom," she said with a laugh.

"Okay, see ya," I said.

Sam then was gone. I turned to Freddie. He was talking to Brad. He was lost in conversation, and I decided I would go home. Spencer was there with his new girlfriend.

I walked the two blocks to my apartment, listening to my PearPod as I went. I got there and was met by the screeching of Lewbert.

"What are you doing in my lobby?" He asked.

"Um, going to the elevator," I said, making my way to the elevator.

"Good! Stay out of my lobby!" he said as he threw is pencil at me.

I made my way to the elevator and rode up. Thinking of what could happen over the summer. I stepped out of the elevator and looked around, then I heard the hello from Spencer. He was sitting on the couch and his girlfriend was sitting nearby.

"Hi guys," I said, putting my book bag on the counter.

"Hi, Carly, said Spencer.

"Hi," said Spencer's girlfriend. She looked around.

"Oh Carly I know you never really met Lola, but Lola this is Carly and Carly this is Lola." I walked over to Lola and she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said.

"When does rehearsal start?" Spencer asked.

"When Sam come from where ever she is with her mom," I replied.

"Oh," he said.

"Why did you want to know?" he asked.

"Just wondering." and with that, the topic was dropped.

I grabbed my bag and headed up the stairs to my room. Ideas of what to do over the summer playing in my mind. I want a summer to remember and I hope that it will be.

Freddie showed up about 15 minutes early and he seemed distracted.

"You okay?" I asked, going over to him.

"Yeah, mom told me about a vacation we are going on. Weird place," he said.

"Oh," I said. I walked over to the hood of the car and grabbed my PearPad to write some notes for the show.

A few minutes later, Sam came in and she looked stressed out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, mom got arrested. I have no idea why, but that's where I have been school ended." She grabbed he bag and pulled out a water.

"Again?" I asked. This was the fourth time this month that she got arrested.

"Yeah, she's staying there for a few days," Sam said. She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Wanna go home?" I asked Sam.

"No. We have to rehearse this," she said, getting up.

After the weirdest rehearsal ever, Freddie went home and Sam fell asleep on my couch. She looked tired, so I let her there. I went to the fridge to grab some food, and as I made my way to the stairs, I covered Sam up with a blanket and shut the lights out.

I stayed up for awhile. I was updating Splashface and just doing stuff to keep my from sleeping and missing midnight. It was always a thing I did on the final day of school. I did this with my mother, when she was here. I remember the day dad came home, without my mom. that as when he sat me and Spencer down and told us the news. She went missing. No one knew where she went. She went out one day with dad, they separated and that was the last time he ever saw here.

I was broke out of my trance by Spencer knocking on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Sam went home, just so you know," he said through the door.

"Kay, thanks." I heard his go down the stairs. I decided to text Sam so I did. then a few seconds later, I heard her phone go off, on my vanity. She left it here. I turned my phone off and I saw my clock go from 11:59 to midnight.

"I miss you mom." That was the last thing I said before going to sleep.

* * *

When I got to school the next day, Sam was in sweatpants and a oversized sweatshirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just it was cold at my house and I woke up late so I just wore this," she said, grabbing a textbook out of her locker and making her way up the hall.

I opened my locker and Freddie came in, looking like he just woke up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Where's Sam?" he asked in a rush tone.

"That way," I said as I pointed.

He ran down the hallway. Gibby walked over to me.

"Hey Gibby," I said. His hand covered my mouth.

"My name is Anthony," he said looking around.

"Okay?" I was confused.

"If the cops show up, you don't know me," he said as he ran down the hall, the hall that Freddie just ran down.

I was really confused. I ignored everything that just happened and made my way to class.

After a very weird day, I went home to find Spencer with Lola and they were whispering. She hit him and they stopped talking.

"Is everything alright?" I asked

"Yeah, really great," Spencer said, rather quickly.

Lola looked sad. I had no idea why, or why my brother was so weird the past couple of days.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Spencer

iNeed to Know Chapter 2

_Spencer_

~*~ Carly Point of View ~*~

I have to figure out what was going on with all my friends and my brother. I decided to watch each one of them personally and record what happens. I decided to do Spencer and his girlfriend first, together because Spencer's girlfriends lived with us. I set up a camera that we had used for a bit with Lewbert in the living room. I hooked my computer and phone up to it that way I can watch it if I am out and about.

I was currently on a bus, and I was watching what was going on. This is what I saw:

_Spencer, sat on the couch watching a TV show._

_"Spencer I will be right back, I have to make a run to the store. We have nothing for dinner," Spencer's girlfriend said._

_"Okay. I will see you later Mia," he said, not even looking up from the TV._

_"You can text me if you need anything else," Mia said, closing the door._

_Spencer began to count. He counted all the way to ten when he got his phone and texted someone. Then the doorbell went off. He got up and opened the door, revealing a woman with brown hair._

_"Hey Spencer," the woman said and pretty soon the two were in a very passionate make out session._

I turned the video off. That meant that Spencer was cheating on Mia with that other woman. I never thought that my brother would cheat, but it happened. I peered over the seats and saw that Mia got on. She was sitting with a man, and they were laughing and having a good time. I decided to see what she was doing, so I moved to the seat right behind her, a risky move to make. But I could make out what they were saying to each other.

"Danny, I never thought that I would be doing this," Mia said.

"Well it happens to all women like you," Danny said.

"Yeah but, me a cheater? I don't know if I can do that to Spencer," Mia said.

"Don't worry, we will be just fine," Danny said and kissed her.

Gross. I witnessed my brother make out with a completely different woman, then Spencer's girlfriend get kissed my this weird guy. I had no idea what I was doing so I decided to peak at what Spencer and the woman was doing. I turned it on and regretted it. I will keep it at that. Then I heard that Mia and Danny started talking again.

"When do you have to go back?" Danny asked.

"I told him I was going to the store for something for dinner," Mia said.

"Well I have a oven thing back at my place," he said.

"Okay, we can go to your place and then we can hang out and then I go back to Spencer," she said as she kissed him.

I decided to get off the bus and head to the Pear Store for a cool case for my phone, all because it would go with all the outfits i had to wear to sneak around spying on people. When I got there, I got a cool black case with diamonds. I thought it looked kind of like something you would find a girl like me have in a spy movie.

I went back home, and when I got there, Spencer and Mia were acting like nothing had happened over the past couple of hours. It was weird, they were talking, talking like they had nothing to hide. It grossed me out. I decided to go to my room and hang out and see of anyone had sent us ideas for iCarly.

When I got to my room, I turned on my computer and realized that my computer had caught everything that had happened when i was in the Pear Store.

_Spencer was still making out with that woman. He stopped what he was doing, and looked at the door. It opened and in came Mia._

_"What the hell is this Spencer?" she asked, dropping the shopping bag on the ground._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, completely aware of what she was talking about._

_"Who is this?" Mia asked._

_"Rachel, I met Spencer online a few days ago and came to see him today because he told me you would be out of the house for a few hours," Rachel said._

_"Well goodbye," Mia said, opening the door._

_"Well, see you later Spencer," Rachel said, getting up and grabbing her purse and walking out. Mia closed the door._

_"I thought you said a old friend was coming over," Mia said, sadly._

_"Sorry I lied to you," Spencer said, getting off the couch and walking over to Mia._

_"I know, I should tell you that I saw Danny today," she said._

_"Did he do anything to you?" Spencer asked._

_"No, he took me back to his place and gave me some wine and gave me a coupon for dinner," she said._

_"What kind of food?" he asked_

_"Chinese from the restaurant downtown," she said._

_"Let's eat!" Spencer said._

_"What about Carly?" Mia asked._

_"She went to the mall. She probably got something there." Spencer ran to the kitchen and got plates and forks._

_"Wait a second," Mia said._

_"What?"_

_"Did you do anything with her?" Mia asked._

_"No..." Spencer trailed off._

_"I knew it! You cheater!" she yelled._

_"Mia, we made out nothing like what you are thinking," Spencer said._

_"Made out. I really should believe that," she scoffed._

_"Please stop. I love you and we both cheated today," Spencer said._

_"Your right," Mia said._

_They then ate, quietly._

Just them finding out about each other cheating. I re-watched part of the video of any evidence of something else.

I paused it on the part where Mia opened the door to throw Rachel out. Then I saw something.

A mass of blonde hair going inside the Benson apartment.

**What do you guys think? Let me know! 2 reviews and a new chapter!**


	3. Sam and Freddie

iNeed to Know

Chapter Three

I had to find out why Sam was going into the Benson apartment. I decided to spy on them next. Well Sam, but if I had to spy on Freddie along side Sam, I will. I decided to act normal, and call Sam and see if she wanted to go to the mall. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Shay," she said.

"Hey Sam, wanna go to the mall. I have to get this really cute pair of shoes in the shoe store while they are on sale," I said.

"I would but I can't have to go to... the uh... Pet store! They have a cute bunny there and I wanna go see it," she said.

"The pet store? We can go to the pet store and then swing by the shoe store if you want," I said.

"Well I have to go right now and you want be ready," Sam said.

"I am ready, I have to get to the shoe store before it closes," I said.

"Okay Shay, pick me up at my place in 10." With that the call ended.

Perfect. I could hang with Sam and learn what was going on with her going into the Benson apartment and what was going on with Freddie wanting to know where she was the other day.

I got ready, and stopped in front of a half house. Sam's house. I honked and Sam appeared in a sweat shirt and a pair of jeans. She looked tired.

"You okay?" I asked, making my way down the road.

"Yeah, was up early from the neighbors having relatives come in. They had to start talking at 4 AM." she looked out the window. I guess she doesn't want to talk anymore.

We got to the mall, and I parked. We made our way to the shoe store. We went to the pair of shoes I was looking for. I tried them on, Sam sat on a couch and was texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked, putting the shoe on.

"Uh... Melanie," she responded.

"Oh." I pulled the other shoe on and walked around. They fit perfectly and looked like something a spy would wear.

"I have to go," she said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, putting the shoes back in the box.

"I have to... uh... go to the bathroom," she said. I could tell when Sam was lying and this was one of those times.

"Okay, where do you want to meet up so you can go home?" I asked, making my way to the check-out counter.

"I will ride the bus," she said, making her way to the exit.

"Okay, see you later," I said.

Sam walked out and I forgot about the shoes. I walked out of the store to see Sam sneaking into the Pear Store. I watched as she walked in. I followed and hid near the desktops along the back wall.

Sam made her way to the counter, talked to someone and a few minutes later, Freddie appeared, wearing a Pear Store shirt.

"So..." Sam said.

"Not enough, sorry," he said.

"We have to make that purchase tonight. It will be gone by this time tomorrow!" Sam said.

"We should ask someone to help us get the money for the apartment," he said.

"No! That would ruin everything and you know what would happen? Your crazy mother would split us up!" she said, beginning to cry.

"Don't cry, please don't," Freddie said, making his way from behind the counter. I turned to make it look like I was trying out a computer.

"I'm sorry. This is hard to handle," Sam said.

"we have to get through this. Okay? We did this, no one else did," Freddie said.

"What are we supposed to do? Keep hiding till school ends?" Sam asked.

"We could run away," Freddie suggested.

"No, they would look for us," Sam said.

I decided that I had heard enough. Sam and Freddie were dating. But Freddie said something that made me stop.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I didn't puke this morning," she said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Feet are swelling and the bump is getting bigger, that's it." I turned to see them kissing. I left them.

I walked to my car in shock. I got in and sat behind the wheel for a few minutes. Sam and Freddie trying to buy an apartment and sneaking around trying to hide the fact that Sam is pregnant! I could not believe that my friends would do this behind my back.

The whole drive back to BushWell was long. I kept thinking if I should confront them and let them know I heard about the issue the were having. Then I decided that I should do something similar to what I did with Spencer and Mia.

When I got home, I looked around to make sure that Spencer or Mia was around. I took the hidden camera and made my way to the Benson apartment. I knocked on the door. Mrs. Benson answered.

"Hello," she said, crossing her arms.

"I have to help Freddie with his homework," I lied. Freddie usually helped me with my homework.

"He isn't here," she replied, looking at me.

"Well can I go to his room and leave him a note?" I asked.

"His room is getting repainted. Just tell me what you want to tell him and I will tell him," she said. She looked scared. Like I was asking her a personal question.

"Oh, tell him that I just stopped by then," I said. Crap!

"Alright then, see you later," she said, closing the door.

I stood in the hall for a few minutes till I looked down the hall. I saw the fire escape. I thought for a few minutes till I remembered the ire escape access in Freddie's room. I walked to the door and opened it. I walked till I looked in a window and saw that it was Freddie's. I opened the window and snuck inside. I was shocked at the sight before me.

Freddie's room once had Galaxy Wars and tech stuff all over the room. But now was a complete different story.

There was all kinds of baby stuff over taking the room. Where there was a desk, there was a baby crib, then all Freddie's tech stuff was replaced with al kinds o baby cloths and toys. Sam had her cloths all over the room. There was her stuff on the top of the dresser and then there was her books all over the ground and on the bed.

Okay, focus. Mrs. Benson or Sam and Freddie might come in here. I looked around for a spot to put the camera. I found a spot to put the camera and I hooked it up. I then heard the front door open.

"How was work?" I heard Mrs. Benson said to I guess Freddie.

"It was okay, not enough though," he replied.

"I have to go lay down," I heard Sam say.

"Okay dear," Mrs. Benson said.

I hurried, making sure to closed the window behind me. I hid against the wall and caught my breath. A few seconds later, I heard the bedroom door open. Then the door slam shut. I peeked in the window and I saw Sam almost passed out on the bed. Freddie walked to the bed and kissed her on top of her forehead.

I left. I had to get home before Freddie came over to my apartment to look for me. I walked in my apartment and was met by the smell of someone cooking.

"Hey Carly," Mia said from the kitchen.

"Hi," I replied making my way to the stairs.

"Bye," I heard her say.

I opened my bedroom door and got my phone out. I started to watch the scene before me happening in Freddie's room that very minute.

_"Sam we have to tell Carly," he said, sitting beside Sam._

_"I just feel that she will go crazy," Sam said._

_"Well pretty soon she is going to know," Freddie said._

_"Well I know I just feel that this is my issue and not hers. You know what I mean?" she asked._

_"Yeah I know," Freddie said. "I wish I was there that day."_

_"Freddie it is not your fault. Okay? I understand that you wish that you were there that day," Sam said._

_"Well I wish I was," Freddie said._

_"I know," Sam said._

_"I just wish that I could go back in time and fix it," he said._

_"Well I know that, but here in a few months, we're going to be parents," Sam said, trying to lighten the mood._

_"I don't feel like a parent," Freddie grumbled._

_"You will. Even though that what Duke did to me was evil and wrong-"_

_"Don't even finish that sentence," Freddie growled._

_"Why? We both know that it is true! He raped me! He raped me! You tried to help me, but it didn't work."_

_"Stop!"_

_"I can't! Remember that night?" she asked._

_"Yeah, we went to some girls party and we got drunk, someone spiked you drink and then Duke did that to you," Freddie said._

_Sam looked at Freddie and they kissed. _

I turned it off. They needed a few minutes.

I remembered the party. Freddie was very protective of Sam after that. Now what?

Gibby or should I say Anthony.


End file.
